Mundy destroys the city and gets grounded
Cast Mundy-Eric Gelman-Joey Miss Finster and Officer Durado-Wiseguy Police Officer 1-Dallas Mr. Mundy-Alan Plot Based on the ending of Hall Monitor from Spongebob. Transcript (after Mundy was known as the Maniac) Mundy: Poor rookie. Alright, I'm on my way back. Gelman: Hurry, Mundy, I think it's getting... bright sky suddenly, becomes dark ...dark. Mundy: Just put on your siren and I'll be right there. Gelman: Wee-woo. Wee-woo. Wee-woo. Wee-woo. picks up the poster that the officers showed him earlier. Then sees a darkish figure down the road. It's Mundy, but Patrick doesn't realize it loudly Wee-woo! Wee-woo! Wee-woo! Mundy! I see him! Mundy: walkie-talkie Where is he, Gelman? Gelman: walkie-talkie At the intersection of Conch and Coral. turns his head around to read the street sign Mundy: That's where I am! He's right on top of me, but I can't see him! What's he doing? Gelman: Uhh, he's just standing there... MENACINGLY! over walkie-talkie GET OUT OF THERE, MUNDY! screams THAT'S HIS MANIAC SHRIEK! HE'S GOING TO ATTACK! cries while running around in circles He's acting all crazy! RUN! HIDE BEHIND THAT BUILDING! hides behind the building NO, HE'S BEHIND THAT BUILDING! OH, QUICK, HIDE BEHIND THAT STREET SIGN! hides behind the street sign NO WAIT! THE MANIAC JUST WENT BEHIND THAT SIGN! QUICK! GET UNDER THE STREET LIGHT! gets under the street lights NO WAIT, AGH, HE'S THERE, TOO! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! jumps inside a mailbox. As he tries to relax, the radio is cutting out Mundy: walkie-talkie Say again, deputy? Gelman: THE MANIAC'S IN THE MAILBOX! screams and bursts his arms and legs through the mailbox. He alternates between screaming and crazily jabbering as he runs through three buildings, causing them to topple over and eventually crashes through a fence plasted with wanted posters Mundy: a look at a wanted poster Huh, this guy's not half-bad-looking for a maniac. Wait a minute, Gelman, I'm the maniac! screams in the background and a mass of police cars surround Mundy Officer Durado: We'll take that as a confession. Finster appears Miss Finster: Conrad Mundy, there you are! I turn my back on you for one minute and you destroy half the city! You should be ashamed of yourself! slumps sadly at these words Officer #1: You know this guy? Miss Finster: Of course I do. I'm the one who gave him the uniform in the first place. He's my responsibility. cops glare at her Uh-oh... (at home) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, I can't believe you destroyed half the city! Now because of you, Miss Finster is now in jail! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room and you just wait until you go back to school tomorrow! (the next day at the Third Street School, as Miss Finster is teaching class from jail through the classroom TV) Miss Finster: In conclusion class, red means stop, green means go. And Mundy... Mundy: Yes, Miss Finster? Miss Finster: I'd like to see you after class! Six months from now! (Mundy found himself in his room and wakes up) Mundy: Oh boy. Destroying the city was a dream. (Then Mundy hears his dad calling) Mr Mundy: Conrad, I've got a phone call from King Bob's dad. He explained to me that you put spiders in King Bob's room which could scare him. Mundy: Uh-oh. I must confess to my dad now. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Mundy deserves